


Win-win and Sicheng

by fandomtrashheap



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I rlly love this ship, M/M, Mentions of Smut, This is just yuta loving winwin, mentions a bunch of other characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 06:10:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11224953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomtrashheap/pseuds/fandomtrashheap
Summary: There were Winwins and there were Sichengs. Yuta gets to see all of them





	Win-win and Sicheng

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a drabble ish

Yuta considered himself to be the luckiest man on earth , getting to see every side of Dong Sicheng aka Win-win. 

There was the Win-win the world knew threw the cameras . The one who was a badass dancer and had beautiful flips and gymnastic skills (because what else could he call them?) Then the Sicheng the cameras knew. He was a smiley boy who was funny and sweet to everyone. That was just the tip of the iceberg. 

 

There was the Sicheng the dorms knew , who was soft spoken and always tried to speak Korean, which made their mates coo at him for not understanding. Even though he wasn't the youngest they treated him like he was sometimes . Then there was Win-win, who was more sarcastic than anyone you'd ever meet. He was strong in dance practice and pushed himself harder everyday.

That was their least favorite Win-win because he would come back even more tired and hurt than before. He would sometimes dance late into the night, when Yuta was the only one awake. Win-win would look into Yuta's eyes and just like that . Win-win would be gone , replaced with Dong Sicheng. He would fall into Yuta's arms and be carried to bed , letting the elder whisper sweet nothings into his ear . Yuta would wrap himself around Sicheng and promised him nothing would ever hurt him as long as he was around. 

 

Then there was the Win-win only Yuta knew . The Win-win that was only found behind closed doors and for Yuta's eyes only (That one time Johnny walked in will not count and will never be spoken about) The Win-win that made him moan amongst other things, the Win-win that knew every part of him inside and out.

The Win-win that gave Yuta marks that needed pounds of makeup to cover. The makeup Noonas would look over at him and shake their heads because even though no one had told then anything , they were better at spotting little things like this. (Which has made Yuta confide in some of them but no one needs to know that) . 

There was the Sicheng only Yuta knew , he liked not getting up and Yuta would have to untangle himself from the boy practically every morning. Sicheng would still not wake up from the movement and wouldn't for about a good hour. Giving the elder more than enough time to look at him and wonder how he got so lucky to have the boy by his side. When he finally opened his almond eyes Yuta was always there. This Sicheng would get a bowl full of strawberries and watch every Studio Ghibli ever made with him and feed him from the bowl.

Who peppered him in kisses when Yuta learned a poem in Chinese for him , and got just as many back when he wrote 'I love you' in Japanese on a piece of yellow paper. Yes Yuta considered himself lucky to see all of them, but would settle for his Dong Sicheng over all others everyday. 


End file.
